


Now I Know (That You Are Still Here)

by MinnHyeokk



Series: my horrible history [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, lowkey furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnHyeokk/pseuds/MinnHyeokk
Summary: Kyungsoo is all alone nowJongin is goneOr so he thinks





	Now I Know (That You Are Still Here)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Now I Know (That You Are Still Here)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395594) by iluvcutestuffandidky. 



> hi~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> im back with another oneshot for anther contest called ANIMALIA - An EXO Writing Competition
> 
> more boredom of my will probably come with this fic
> 
> but i can guarantee thisll be angsty and sad and depressing
> 
> i dont know what else to say now
> 
> so moving on to the very exciting part that all of you like to read
> 
>  
> 
> WARNING: BOYXBOY, SMUT maybe, OTHER THINGS I DO NOT KNOW OF YET
> 
>  
> 
> if any of you shits get offended easily, get uncomfortable reading this or anything else, i advise you to leave know unless you love kaisoo like i do
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT AND IF THEY ARE SIMILAR TO OTHER PLOTS, STORIES/FANFICTIONS, ANIMES, DRAMAS OR MANGAS, I SWEAR TO MY VIRGINITY THAT THEY ARE COINCIDENTAL AND THAT IM STILL A VIRGIN. AND SADLY, I DO NOT OWN KAISOO OR IN THIS CASE KYUNGSOO AND JONGIN OR ANY OTHER EXO MEMBERS THAT MAY BE MENTIONED, THEY BELONG TO S.M ENTERTAINMENT NOT ME. I AM JUST USING THEIR NAMES AND APPEARANCES FOR FICTIONAL USE.
> 
>  
> 
> also i thought long and hard for that title
> 
> im not changing it

It is said that cats are the reincarnations of the dead souls that we once loved and still do for others.

 

~~~

 

Kyungsoo lived a really fulfilling life and he still is. He dreamed to be a baker, and so he opened a bakery and is now one of the most famous and popular bakeries in South Korea.

 

Being the most well known baker, pastry chef and closet singer, managing a bakery like his was hard. But he still wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t know.

 

~~~

 

Two boys. Running. Chasing after each other. All in blissful happiness and filled with unknowing. Unknowing of the dark future that beheld one of them. They continued to run, oblivious in the field of flowers they found in the outskirts of Seoul, until one of them caught the other and the both of them fell onto a bed of flowers, petals flying into the air and floating back down onto the ground.

 

"Why are you so fast, ----?" The tanner of the two breathed.

 

"So that I can always catch you when you run away" the other said, panting just as hard.

 

Little did they know it was the opposite that needed to happen.

 

~~~

 

Kyungsoo loved his job, and although managing a bakery of such large proportions was very tiring, Kyungsoo enjoy every single bit of it. And he still got to do what he loved most, baking, and bringing smiles to those who visit his bakery. And it brought Kyungsoo such joy to know that he could have such an effect on people and that he inspired others to reach for their own dreams.

 

And behind his back, he knew that his friends and family would always support him.

 

~~~

 

There was a cat with dark brown hair, almost black if you didn’t look carefully, that always visited him and he always had a bowl of warm milk at hand whenever it visited. He didn’t know why but it felt calming to be with the cat and for him to know that it was all right.

 

In some other religion or practice, cats are said to be guardians. Guardians of what he didn’t know. But all he knew was that that same cat looked and felt familiar, just that he couldn’t think of where had he seen the cat before.

 

~~~

 

“----, are you okay?” a tall, tanned male asked, kneeling down beside the bed where the object of his worries lay.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” the person on the bed, replied, his complexion paler and whiter than his usual radiant, milky-white skin, and his eyes slightly sunken in and with dark circles surrounding them. The image of a panda then entered the tanner’s mind, making him let out a small chuckle.

 

“What’s so funny?” the other asked, changing his position so he could sit up but the tanner gently pushed him back down so he was laying on the bed again.

 

“Its nothing,” he dismissed, “just that you look like a panda and that you look adorable.”

 

“Stop calling me that,” the other on the bed pouted and folded his arms across his chest, clearly unhappy.

 

“Awww,” the other cooed, “you look even cuter like this.” He reached out to pet his lover on the head and let out a laugh when the paler swatted his hand away.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” he apologized, leaning down to peck the other on the forehead, “I love you.”

 

To the tanned male, the other still looked just as beautiful the day they met and fell for each other. And typically, he said out his thoughts without himself realizing it and it was the other’s turn to let out a laugh.

 

“What’s so funny, ----?” the tanner asked this time, confused.

 

“Do I look like a beautiful panda?” the other asked, clearly amused.

 

“What do you mean?” the tanner asked again, still confused.

 

“Wait,” he said, realization dawning on him, “I said it out loud?” he asked, fearful of the answer that was inevitable to come.

 

“Every single word,” the other answered, emphasizing each word with a teasing tone.

 

“God kill me now please,” the other groaned, covering his face in embarrassment.

 

If only it was him that died instead.

 

~~~

 

Kyungsoo usually doesn’t dream, or at least he doesn’t remember his dreams. But to him it felt kind of weird, especially seeing as whatever he dreamt of, he sees in third person. Usually in his dreams, he watches two people interact with each other, playing around, talking and just being together in general.

 

And every time he dreamt, he felt this indescribable happiness. It all feels so familiar, as if he experienced this before. But he couldn’t tell when, why or how. He doesn’t remember being in a relationship, much less think of having one. But it was still there, the love, the bliss, everything.

 

~~~

 

“----, I have something for you,” the taller said, pulling a confused male with him into their shared bedroom.

 

“What do you want to show me?” the other asked when the taller let go. His questions were answered when the taller kneeled down on one knee and pulled out a small, navy blue velvet box.

 

“----, y-you shouldn’t have” the other, standing, gasped, covering his mouth with both hands, too shocked to speak.

 

“I love you, ----, and its clear how obvious I do,” the other paused, “but I’ve been thought about this for a long time now and I know you have been too.” He paused again to take a breath, “so I want to do this, I want to marry you and continue this bakery, that you love so much, forever with you. No matter what will happen, I will love you even till death do us part.”

 

So he says and fate decides to put his pledge of love to the test.

 

~~~

 

One day he overheard an old lady telling a younger boy playing with a cat.

 

She said, “It is said that cats are the reincarnations of the dead souls we once loved and still do for others.”

 

Kyungsoo went home that day, trying to think of why that cat felt so familiar, why he felt calm whenever it was near, why he was happy every time it visited his home or bakery.

 

Kyungsoo never found the answer why not till a few days later.

 

~~~

 

Peace. Happiness. Love. The only things running through the minds of these two boys... And maybe marriage as well. The two of them were getting married tomorrow. Nothing could be happier and more perfect than this moment. The both of them were excited for what tomorrow would bring and yet nervous, for this event would change their lives forever. And forever it did, with no chance to return; for time to rewind; and with no choice but to grieve and regret.

 

~~~

 

Today Kyungsoo decided to ask and consult someone about his dreams.

 

First he went to a professional. Said professional is a certified psychic and witch in English and African black magic.

 

The woman, although very experienced, could not decipher the messages hidden in Kyungsoo’s mysterious dreams.

 

He then went to a psychologist, and received the same answer. He too could not decipher the dreams Kyungsoo always had.

 

More questions formed than answers given and Kyungsoo more confused than before gave up, trying to forget about their opinions and answers to his questions.

 

If only it were that simple.

 

~~~

 

One day he became worried when the cat that was supposed to come never did. But he simply pushed the thought aside thinking that even if it’s a cat, it still has its own life to live. So he continued on with his day trying to ignore the slowly growing feeling of uncertainty and fear.

 

On his way home, however, he panicked and didn’t know why when he found it in some alley, lying on its side, in a small pool of blood, not moving and barely breathing.

 

He picked up its small body and brought it home, knowing that there weren’t any veterinary clinics nearby and even if there were it would be closed especially at this time.

 

Kyungsoo did his best to clean, bandage and take care of the cat whilst calling for any open veterinary clinics or helpful veterinarians in the area, but to no avail. And Kyungsoo became worried the small animal wouldn’t be able to see the light of day anymore.

 

So with a heavy heart, Kyungsoo gave up calling and brought the cat with him to bed. And with a small slither of hope left, maybe the fate would give it another chance at life. And that night Kyungsoo dreamt another dream.

 

~~~

 

Kyungsoo was dreaming again, and this time he knew this was a different kind of dream. And the next thing he saw confirmed it. It was a face, blurred, but he could tell especially seeing as he was looking at it in first person. Judging from feeling of his chest moving, he was laughing, presumably about what the other person was talking about.

 

Kyungsoo felt himself laugh again to the voice of that person, maybe from a joke, maybe from something else. But he couldn’t place where he had heard the voice before even though it sounded so familiar. And looking at the person’s face was no help either, it was too blurred to recognize.

 

The next thing he knew, the image dissipated, fading away like the colors of a picture.

 

Another image formed in front of him, it was dark but he could feel no fear, instead he felt love he never knew was possible, or so he thought. And even in the darkness he could see and outline of a body lying next to him and that same voice he heard previously. It all felt so familiar, so real, and yet so surreal he couldn’t tell if it was reality or if it was his fantasy.

 

Again the image faded into black and another formed. This time all he saw was blood.

 

Blood everywhere, so much red he couldn’t tell where it started or ended, all he knew was that there was a body in the middle of it and the immense amount of pain and sadness he felt. He couldn’t move whatsoever and he saw the silhouette of another person, bent over the body lying in the pool of blood, clearly crying and grieving over the loss of a human life. He still couldn’t move but stopped breathing when he saw that the image had somehow cleared and that the body lying on the ground was Kyungsoo himself.

 

He broke down alongside the person. Kyungsoo didn’t know what to do other than cry. Cry for the loss of his very own life and the overwhelming sadness coming from the person beside him.

 

He now knew who the person crying with him was. He knew everything. And now it is time for him to leave.

 

Kim Jongin, I’m sorry. I love you

 

~~~

 

Everything he that thought was real changed. Everything he thought he knew was a lie. He thought he was alive; he was dead.

 

~~~

 

Do Kyungsoo led a fulfilling life. He dreamed to be a baker and so he opened a small bakery, which is now one of the most famous and popular bakeries in South Korea. Kim Jongin helped him achieve his dream and brought it to incredible heights with his undying love for Kyungsoo.

 

Being in love with the most well known baker, pastry chef and adorable closet singer, managing his lover’s dream was hard. But he loved it and he was happy. And he was sure Kyungsoo is too, seeing his dream flourish unexpectedly well, growing to unbelieveable heights.  

 

There was a cat with dark brown hair, almost black if you didn’t look carefully, that always visited him and he always had a bowl of warm milk at hand whenever it visited.

 

One time he overheard an old lady telling a younger boy playing with a cat.

 

She said, “It is said that cats are the reincarnations of the dead souls we once loved and still do for others.”

 

He didn’t know why, but he was sure that this cat is the reincarnation of Kyungsoo. 


End file.
